Just One More Time
by Violetcookies31
Summary: I keep telling myself that it's only going to be one more time, but I'm not sure who I'm trying to fool with those words.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, none of the original characters (Bleach as a whole) does not belong to me.

 **Author's Note:** I just randomly thought about this story, yeah it might suck since I didn't do any kind of planning for it, but oh well.

* * *

"What do you want?"

I smiled, "Well, someone is grumpy."

Grimmjow glared at me, "Where's Aizen?"

My smile grew, "Oh, you're jealous, how cute." I walked to the side of his bed, "Oh, what do we have here?" I pulled out a blue bra from under his bed, "I don't think you're in any position to judge me."

He stood up, "What do you want?"

"Damn, and here I thought you were saving yourself for me."

My back slammed on the wall, "What are you doing here?"

"Who is she?"

He wrapped his hand around my neck, "Why do you care?"

I pushed him onto the bed and rubbed my neck, "Well, you see, Grimmjow, I'm a very jealous person. Now, why don't you answer my question?" When he didn't answer me I stood in front of him, "You have two choices, Grimmjow. You can either tell me a name or I can go and find out for myself."

"Why are you getting so mad?"

A grin formed on his face, "You're smart, Grimmjow. Why don't you tell me?" In a second I found myself on the bed, on the same place Grimmjow had been before, "As much as I would like to continue," I said, flipping us so his back was once again on the bed. "You have yet to answer my question."

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

He ran his hands through my sides, "I don't know who she is."

I leaned down, pressing my lips to his in a heated kiss, "I'm going to make you forget her and all other women who have been in this bed." Before I could do anything my back hit the bed once again. He ripped my shirt while my hands tried desperately to undo his pants. It didn't take long until we were both completely naked.

"Say it."

I gasped as he teased my entranced, "Say what?"

He continued to rub against me. "Say it," he growled.

Our movement stopped and my eyes found his, the words flying out of my mouth, "I love you." As soon as I said that he captured my lips again and slammed into me, causing me to let out a loud moan and him to growl.

"Ah."

The sounds echoed through the room as Grimmjow flipped me so I was on all fours, "Does Aizen make you feel like this?"

"Ah! Grimmjow, please!"

His movements became faster, "I asked you a question."

"Mmm, no." He grabbed my neck and pulled me towards his chest as he continued to move. A minute later my vision began to blur and my arms gave out under me as I felt myself tighten around his length. A few more thrusts and I felt him empty himself inside of me. When he finally laid back down he was still panting, "Wow, that was good."

He didn't say anything, instead he just pulled me to his chest and my eyes began to close from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mm, Grimmjow stop." I said, pulling my lips away from him.

"Shut up."

His lips latched onto my neck, "I'm serious. This has to stop."

When pulled away from me he had a frown on his face, "Is it because of Aizen?"

"Stop with Aizen. You already know there's nothing going on with us."

"Not anymore."

"Are you seriously going to keep bringing this up? Okay, I admit I made mistakes, a lot of them. But so did you." He turned and walked to the door, "Yes, do what you always do. Walk away, I mean, it seems like that's the only thing you know how to do."

He stood in front of me, looking ready to attack, "Shut Up."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do."

"You didn't seem to mind all those time you yelled out my name in the middle of the night."

My eyes narrowed, "I can't keep doing this."

"Why not?"

I stepped away from him and onto his bed, "I want more." He didn't answer, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"It's always the same thing with you." I shook my head, "Look, I know we agreed this was going to be a...physical relationship. But I can't help it, do you understand how much I've given up for you.?"

"I never asked for anything other than your body."

My heart stopped for a second when he said those word, "I get it. I'm just something to take your frustration out on."

"Don't start with that."

I sighed, "Then I don't suppose it matters to you if I give my heart out to someone else then."

My back hit the wall with a loud sound, "Don't even think about it."

I flinched lightly as I pushed his hand away from my neck, "From what I understand all you want is my body." He was still standing in front of me, "Actually, you know what? I'm done with this." He continued to stare at me, "Would you mind moving?" When he made no movement to let me leave I pushed him aside, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do."

* * *

"Well, that was fun." I smiled at Tesla.

"Yeah."

"So, you wanna do this again tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"There's nothing for me to say."

I shrugged a bit, "Yeah I suppose you're right."

"So this is your new boy toy?"

I saw Tesla's eyes glued behind me, "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." I turned around to meet his glare, "Hello, Grimmjow."

"What is he doing here?"

I smiled at him, trying to ignore the way my heart was pounding, "I was just helping a friend."

Grimmjow waited until Tesla had left the training grounds to speak up again, "Is that what you've been doing?"

I picked up my sword, "I don't understand why that would concern you."

"Answer me."

I looked down at my arm, which had a long cut, "You want an update on my life? Fine, let me tell you. For the past month and a half I've been running around, trying to find someone who will make me forget about you."

His gaze dropped to my bleeding hand, "Did you find someone?"

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that all?" I asked Aizen.

"Yes."

"Ok...Well, see you around then."

"Why don't you stay for a bit? I'm sure we both have a lot to catch up on."

I smiled softly, "Alright."

* * *

"Tell me you didn't miss this."

"Aizen, please."

A smirk formed on his lips, "Please, what?"

"Stop."

His lips touched the base of my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "Are you sure?"

The warmth of his bare chest made new waves of heat to make their way to my lower body, "I can't."

"You can't, or you won't?"

* * *

"So this is what you've been doing."

My body froze at the sound of Grimmjow's voice, "I didn't know your hobbies involved stalking me."

"I hope he was worth it."

My hand let go off the handle, "He was worth what?" I received no answer, "Look, Grimmjow, I'm getting tired of this."

"Of what? Of sneaking around with everyone?"

I turned around to face him, "This isn't my fault and you know it."

"Not your fault, last I checked you're the one that walked away."

I let out a laugh, "I told you what I wanted and you made it very clear you weren't interested, so don't come here and act like I'm the bad guy."

His hand curled up in a fist, "You could have waited."

"Waited? All I've ever done is wait for you to feel the same way."

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, "Is there a problem?"

"No, he was just leaving," I answered, not taking my eyes off the man in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?"

I walked to the other side of the bed, "I heard what happened."

"So?"

I lifted up the glass in my hand, "I brought you this. It should speed up the healing process."

"What do you want?"

I sat down next to him, "Look, I know we didn't leave on good terms. But, maybe we can start over." I offered him the glass, which he took. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got my arm cut off."

I smiled at his sarcastic answer, "I'll talk to Aizen, mayb-"

"I don't need your help," he cut me off.

A soft sigh left my lips, "Alright, well if you need anything you know where to find me." I stood up and walked to the door, looking over my shoulder once I was nearly out.

* * *

"I heard you got your title back. Congratulations."

Grimmjow scoffed, "Like you care."

"Oh, great. You're back to being an asshole." When I didn't hear anything I turned back, noticing how still he was standing. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about." I said, looking at him.

"I heard Aizen talking about you to Szayel."

My eyes widened a bit, "What did you hear?"

"So, I'm right. Something is wrong."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's nothing, really."

"Why do you always do this?"

I bent down to pick up my sword, ignoring the sharp pain in my abdomen. "Do what?"

"Ignore everything."

I laughed, "I already told you, it's nothing." He didn't say anything, instead he walked away. "Trust me, Grimmjow. It's better if you don't find out." I whispered when I knew he could no longer hear me.

* * *

"So, there's nothing you can do then?"

"I'm afraid so."

I smiled, "Yeah, I should have known."

"I might not be able to stop it, but I did find something." Szayel pulled out a small box from a nearby drawer, "Here."

I took the small object from him, "What is this?" The box had a small bottle filled with a clear liquid and a small bottle filled with white pills.

"They should be able to stop the pain."

I let out a small cough, "Thank you."

I exited the lab and went to my room, but half way there I was stopped by another coughing fit. When it was over I checked my arm, noticing the blood left on my arm. 'I guess I have less time than I thought.'

* * *

"Did Aizen send you here?"

I shook my head, "No. I thought we could talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Anything is fine with me."

Minutes of silence passed by before I felt Grimmjow's rough hand on my thigh. I closed my eyes, hating the way my body was reacting to his touch.

"Don't."

When I opened my eyes again I saw everything I had been searching for, and in that moment I understood. I understood that he felt the same exact way I did, he always had. I had been to blind to see what had been right in front of me.

His other hand went up to my face, cupping my cheek softly and grazing my mouth with his thumb before being replaced by a soft kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued to kiss like there was no tomorrow.

"I think we should stop this."

"Shh."

"Mm, Grimmjow. Ah, yes." I moaned softly, feeling his soft lips on my neck.

"Stop overthinking everything."

"But-"

"Just one more time."

My eyes met his. "Just one more time," I repeated his words back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get away from him."

The orange haired boy turned my way, "It's you."

"It's sad that we have to meet again under these circumstances."

He moved from Grimmjow's unconscious body, "You're in no condition to fight."

I looked down at my bloodied form, "Remember that time I asked you why you would risk your life fighting for the Soul Society?"

 _*Flashback*_

" _I don't get it. Why would you fight for them?"_

 _Ichigo turned to face me, "Because they're my friends."_

" _Friends?"_

" _I care about them, I'd do anything to protect them."_

 _*End of flashback*_

"You told me that you would do anything for those you cared about."

"He's an enemy," he said, looking down at the body.

"I didn't get it. When you said that you would rather die than see your friends get hurt, but now I do. I understand because I finally have someone worth me risking my life over."

His eyes widened, "You don't mean it."

My body shook as I coughed again, blood splattering onto the floor. "Look at me, Ichigo. Does it look like I'm lying?"

His eyes looked at me up and down, "You're...you're dying."

* * *

My head rested on Ichigo's lap, "Everything's so cold. Why is it so cold?"

"Shh, it's going to be okay." He whispered, pushing away some hair from my sweaty forehead.

"You wanna know something?" I asked, staring at the sky.

"Don't talk, try to save your energy."

"I always loved fairy tales," I continued, despite his protests. "But right about now, I have a large amount of hate for them." His brown eyes stared at me, encouraging me to continue. "When I was…" I stopped to take a breath, "When I was younger, I would always read about the perfect happy ending."

"You can still have that. Maybe Orihime can help."

"I guess not everyone gets their happily ever after." I said, ignoring him. My eyes turned to my left, to where Grimmjow was laying down, not moving a muscle. "I want to ask you for a favor."

"Anything."

I turned my attention back to the young soul reaper, "Take this." I handed him a gold necklace with a diamond in the center. "Grimmjow gave it to me."

"I can't take this."

"Well, I am dying so I don't think there's any point in me keeping it." Another wave of coughing took over me, "Ugh, I hate this."

I stayed silent, every happy memory replaying through my mind. It didn't take long until my eyes closed and I began to feel my body fade away.


End file.
